


Coffee Challenge

by CyberMum



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMum/pseuds/CyberMum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August and Sheena issued a challenge to the 1001 list to begin a story with the sentence, "I have coffee with your mum, she seems so glad to see me." This is my response. cm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Challenge

COFFEE CHALLENGE  
by Cybermum

I have coffee with your mum, she seems so glad to see me. It surprises me really, that she would be so welcoming. After all, we don't know each other very well. My relationship was always with your father. Oh, I knew her to say hello. Or to chat with superficially at the odd Star Fleet function. Except for her picture on your father's desk she wasn't much in evidence during those years. And even if she had been, to be perfectly honest, I was so focused then - driven even, that I wouldn't really have noticed.

But when she called me and asked to see me, of course I didn't refuse. How could I?

I didn't realize that you haven't been home yet. That she doesn't know where you are. Or, more importantly, what you are and what you have become.

She speaks to me of your father. Of how he tried so hard to pretend that it didn't matter to him that you had been lost. Of how he tried to get the Admiralty to send another ship out into to Badlands to follow Voyager after we disappeared. Imagine if there had been another Fleet ship out there with us? How different our odyssey might have been.

She tells me that your father never travels without your holo. And that he thinks she doesn't know it.

She tells me that he speaks of you often. With hope.

She speaks to me of the reports she's been reading in the press and asks me about your role in our return.   
She asks me about B'Elanna. And about your friends.

She tells me that when they heard we had come home they both cried.

I tell her as much as I can. I tell her that you have become an outstanding pilot. A fine officer. A man of principle. A good and reliable friend.

Tom, I am no longer your commanding officer. I can't give you orders, nor in this case would I even want to. But as your friend Tom, I will tell you this. They miss you and they love you.

Call your parents.   
KJ


End file.
